


Bees in Bed: An Unexpected Blake

by Kiiratam



Series: Bees in Bed [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Blake is bad at this, Canon Compliant, Comfort, F/F, Light Angst, Yang delights in potential Weiss suffering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 03:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20075539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiiratam/pseuds/Kiiratam
Summary: Yang wakes up to find an unasked-for visitor in her bed. She is conflicted.Takes place during Volume 1, around Chapter 14. (My BMBLB fic index)





	Bees in Bed: An Unexpected Blake

Yang found herself suddenly awake in bed. She looked around for the why of it. Ruby was safely snoring away in the other top bunk, Weiss was curled up in the bed below Ruby. She might have been angrily muttering in her sleep, but that seemed pretty normal. Blake was snuggled under Yang's arm. The night was quiet, the moon shining bright through the window. But not throwing its light on Yang's face. Her scroll was dim, with no new messages or missed calls. She didn't smell smoke, hear anything amiss outside. She wasn't in any distress herself. Fingers, toes, arms, legs, all there. Hair felt the same.

  
Wait a minute. Blake was _where_?

  
Yang looked down. Blake was in Yang's bed, snuggled up against her. Yang did not remember the night ending that well. They'd all come back from dinner, worked on homework, relaxed, drifted off to bed one by one. Yang remembered going to bed third, after Ruby crashed and Blake fell asleep reading. She remembered Weiss still at her desk, doing more studying.

  
So why was Blake here? It wasn't like Yang objected, exactly, but she wanted to know _how_ she'd gotten Blake in bed with her. How else was she supposed to do it again?

  
She could lie back and speculate all night - and it was a tempting thought. Blake looked adorable where she was, face burrowed into her side. But Yang was almost certain there hadn't been some torrid late night romance between them that she'd entirely missed, so Blake must have come here on her own. And that made Yang just a little uncomfortable. She liked Blake - as a person, as a team-mate, as a cute person who got undressed in the same room as her. But this was an escalation she would have liked to have a say in. And there was really only one way to get a straight answer on what had happened.

  
"Uh, Blake?" Yang tapped her on the shoulder. "Why are you in my bed?"

  
Blake nearly leapt awake, slipping out from under Yang's arm, and sitting up. Eyes low, looking at her hands in her lap. Yang could swear her bow drooped. "I'm sorry. I... I had a bad dream. And I didn't want to wake you. But I needed to be close to someone. And you helped me last time... so I-" She nearly started curling in on herself. "I'm sorry."

  
Yang got the feeling that if she touched Blake again, her team-mate would literally jump off the bunk-bed. Possibly to go hide in the closet and cry. She spread her hands, trying to keep her motions nice and slow. "It's okay, Blake. You can always wake me up. I can fall asleep easily enough. I promise, I don't bite." She added to herself, _unless you want me to_. Not the time for that. "Did you want to stay?"

  
"I'm so sorry, Yang, I shouldn't have-" Blake looked up, giving Yang a clear view of the fear in her eyes. The tears that were threatening to spill out.

  
"Blake, listen. You're right, I did offer to help. And if Ruby gets a nightmare, she just crawls right in. If you need to, you can do that too, now. But I give better hugs if I'm awake, okay?"

  
Blinking to keep her eyes clear, Blake kept her breathing steady with an effort. "Okay."

  
Yang nodded. "Okay." She held out a hand, offering it to Blake. "Did you want to stay?"

  
"I... I would like to stay, if you'll let me." Blake took Yang's hand between her own, squeezing tightly.

  
"Just how we were?"

  
Blake nodded. Didn't meet Yang's eyes.

  
Yang swallowed, suddenly aware of how precarious the situation might be. She didn't know what was wrong, exactly. But she could see Blake's discomfort, and didn't want to make things worse. "Blake? You don't have to." Stayed still, tried to project a calm she didn't entirely have anymore. "You can go back to your own bed, if you want. You can ask me to hold you. I don't mind, either way. You don't owe me for earlier. It's your choice."

  
Flicking her eyes up to Yang's, Blake blinked slowly, her breathing steady. She laid back down, snuggling back into Yang. Pulled Yang's arm over her, interlaced their fingers. "I just need you to hold me."

  
Laying there, Yang tried not to feel awkward. She didn't want to hold on to Blake any tighter. Didn't want her to feel like she couldn't get away. Didn't want to move too much, make Blake feel like she was a problem. She kept her eyes open, looking at her friend's hair, which didn't contain any answers. But it was pretty.

  
"Blake?"

  
"Yes?"

  
"If you ever want to talk-" Yang paused, trying to order her words. "I'm here for you if you need me."

  
Blake tugged on Yang's hand, pulling her into a tighter grip. Pushed back into her, fitting herself to Yang. Yang felt, more than saw, her nod.

  
Minutes slipped by, and Blake's breathing became slow and regular, her grip on Yang's hand relaxing slightly.

  
Yang kept her own breathing regular, even though she wanted to blow out a breath to help center herself. So Blake had bad dreams. Really bad ones, if the last two were anything to go by. About what? Yang started to collect evidence from her memories, then stopped, and set it aside. Did it really matter? Blake would tell her, or not. Sure, if Yang had been a doctor, it would matter. But Blake wasn't her patient. She was a friend. Yang didn't need to know everything, she just needed to be there to help Blake.

  
It was just so... awkward. Like fighting with one arm. She was used to Ruby, to Dad. Where she knew the context, knew what had happened. Even if there were holes. What not to mention, even the weird stuff. Like pointing out birds to her dad. Or sharing too many of her worries with Ruby. She knew ways to distract them. Ask Ruby about the latest weapons she'd seen. Send her dad off with a project and a deadline. She had day to day goals. Make sure they ate. Keep things clean. Train with them.

  
With Blake... she didn't know what had happened. She didn't know what could suddenly stress her out, even innocent things. Even books, sometimes. And when Blake's own obvious way of dealing with her problems, her chosen distraction, could set her off... Life at Beacon was structured, so that helped. They didn't have to worry about cooking, or scheduling sparring, or anything like that. Just homework, and studying, and what leisure time they could manage. And, Yang knew, she wasn't the best person about homework and studying. Which left leisure time.

  
Just spend time with Blake. It sounded easy enough. Yang smiled. It wasn't like she had to fraternize with Cardin. She could hang out with a cute girl. Who had chosen Yang as a partner in the first place. She just - Yang remembered Blake's face from earlier, before she'd given her the opportunity to leave. She didn't want to be too insistent, press Blake too hard. Blake might leave. Probably not team RWBY; Blake must have worked hard to get to Beacon. But if she just walled herself off... Yang wasn't sure if RWBY would make it to graduation. One way or another.

  
Be available. Don't push too hard. Yang didn't exactly envy that balancing act. Wasn't sure if she could leave herself open. It would be easy to fall into her Friendly and Flirty act. Keep Blake at a remove, so Yang didn't get hurt herself.

  
One of her first lessons sprang to mind. Back when she started sparring with her dad. Before she was even old enough to activate her Aura. 'Yang, you're going to get hurt. No way around it. Tuck your chin, roll with it, keep moving. Always be closing.'

  
Yang bit her lip. Advice for fighting was maybe not the best for relationships. She had to let Blake dictate the metaphorical range, or Blake would run. But Yang needed to accept that she probably would be hurt doing this. No way around it. She needed to do it, for RWBY and Ruby. And Blake, Yang herself, even Weiss. They needed RWBY to work while they were at Beacon.

  
Looking at Blake sleeping in her arms, Yang snorted to herself. Yeah, it was a real sacrifice she was making. Yang decided she needed to go back to sleep, before she talked herself around in circles even more. Blake was here now, and she'd wanted comfort. Leave tomorrow for tomorrow.

  
But she hoped she was awake when Weiss saw the two of them. That could make her entire day.

  
Smiling, Yang drifted off back to sleep.


End file.
